Jordan Waddon
Jordan --redacted-- Davies (Born 24 November 1998) is a Geography student, Chief Operations Officer of Eleptix, Creator of the WaddonOS/IgneOS operating system, Founder of J.W Enterprises, co-founder of J.D Industries and a co-founder of the OmniOrdinis Religion. Born in November 1998 and raised in Caerphilly, Waddon, gained awareness at the extremely young age of 2. Aliases Jordan has multiple aliases including: * Juliet Whiskey * Juliet Whiskey Alpha One * J.W * JWadd/Jwad * Supreme Leader Waddon/Supreme Leader Wadd (Usually accompanied by a salute) * JWadd the God * Send Nudes * The Drunk Gay Kid Who Sings on Karaoke Geography Jordan's passion for Geography began around the age of 6 when he first visited a volcano in Lanzarote. It was during this trip that led to him getting bitten by a Camel. Despite this he has a love of animals. Waddon's love of Geography was further compounded at the age of 7 by his sister who taught him about tectonic, that she was learning about in Secondary School. Waddon pursued Geography throughout his education through GCSE and A Level at Lewis School Pengam and further onto a degree, which he is currently studying for at the University of South Wales. Despite going to this university his first choice was Swansea, however he changed his decision the reasons for this are not yet known. Eleptix Eleptix is a secret super-national company founded by J. Tilson, who appointed J. Waddon Chief Operations Officer. It is here that he gained the call sign Juliet Whiskey Alpha One. It is at Eleptix that Waddon gained a vast network of business partners across the Middle East and Asia. As a high ranking member of Eleptix, Waddon was also put in charge of some security operations and negotiations. Amazingly at the age of 16 Waddon, also helped with the creation of a £100 million oil deal in the Middle East for Raj Worldwide Security Operations an Eleptix subsidiary to use. Jordan also helped deploy troops using unique and advanced military tactics never before employed by any nation or private military company. This has helped create a level of stability in the region which was previously never before seen in the Modern Age. As of 2017-18 Waddon is still Chief Operations Officer at Eleptix, but has decided to take a more 'hands-off' approach to the company and it is currently being run by his assistants at the secret company Headquarters located in London. Rivalry Jordan has found a rival in Lewis Turner, who is also a member of Eleptix. Turner is the Chief Financial Officer at Eleptix, but the rivalry with L. Turner was created long before this. Not much is known about the rivalry at this time other than that D. E. Webster has an even more deep rooted hatred of Turner which stems from childhood. OmniOrdinis In 2017 J. Waddon founded the OmniOrdinis religion with D. E. Webster. He states that the religion was founded to create a belief for the modern age, where people will feel equal and there shall be no oppression. Not much else is known about the founding of the religion at this time.